


My soldier, My wife

by LevyFai



Series: My solider my husband [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple wish for a mother to be home comes true in a way that the wisher didn't think of. <br/>paring Sufin</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soldier, My wife

My solider my wife

Berwald Oxsternia was a patient man, and being one was a good thing with four children around. His patience was how got his mate, and also he could handle unwanted visits from his Danish father-in-law. Yet he couldn't help but think his patience was curse now, as he looked at the calendar as he was making supper for his kids.

Two months had passed since his wife's deployment, and he was counting the days until his wife came home. Unlike alphas, omegas who were in the service got shorter time during their deployment. It wasn't much only one or two months less than alphas. Yet it still meant 7 to 8 months without his wife.

He sighed and shook his head, and thought about what happened during the day. He was happy that Arthur finally had his mate back. He could tell that omega was worrying about his mate, so much that Berwald had asked his mother-in-law about it who simply said that it was normal for omega's to go through it.

“Papa?”

He shook his head and looked down to see his eldest daughter. Bella the only omega of his children was frowning looking at him. He picked her up and kissed her head, he knew that his daughter was in tune to people's moods. She got that from him, and also her eyes, but her snow blond hair belonged to her mother.

“I'm fine.”

“Ya miss Mama.”

“I do too.”

“I miss her too, so does big brother Lance, Peter, and Tina.”

“I know.”

“When does mama come home?”

“Yea papa, when is mama coming home?”

He looked to see his other three children walked over to him. He sighed and walked to the living room sitting down in his chair taking Tina in is arms also. Peter and Lance both sat down watching their father with worried faces.

“Tina, ya have your mother's eyes and face, Peter his curiosity, Bella his hair and Lance his loyalty to family, so in a since he's already here, and remembered what he said.”

“That as long as we stick together, he'll be with us in our hearts.” Peter said proudly.

“Good job Peter, so no more worry okay, it's time for supper.”

“Okay.” Peter and Tina replied walking to the kitchen.

Berwald sat Bella on the floor to help the two blonds from getting burnt. Bella looked at her eldest brother and frowned.

“Whittney's papa came home today.”

“I know.”

“Why can't mama come home?” Bella asked him.

“His time isn't up yet Belle.”

“It should be..” she said crossing her arms.

“I know but we can't control when mama gets back.”

“I wish he was here, I miss him, and papa misses him too.”

“I know Belle, but we cannot change it.”

Bella simply nodded and followed her brother to go eat.

X

Bella was laying in her bed, her papa already tucked her in and everyone else was asleep. Bella got out of bed and looked out the window. She looked to find the wishing star, she bit her lips. Yes she knew that she was too old to believe in magic and fairies, but she still did. She wasn't the only one though, she knew that Whittney believed in magic and so did her mum. So Bella took a breath and whispered.

“I have a wish I would like to speak, I want my mama home to hug me.”

Unknown to the small girl, that her wish would be granted sooner than she thought.

X

Bella was playing with Whittney who was staying with her uncle Mathew. Mathew was watching the two while Berwald was talking with Gilbert, Matthew's mate. William and Lance were working on their project, while Tina was with Alan watching some T.V.

“Whittney, are you happy your papa's back.”

“Yea, but I don't know why he let us stay with uncle Mathew?”

“Parents need some time to themselves.”

“I guess so..”

They were interrupted when a back van came into the drive way. Matthew called for Gilbert and Berwald while he quickly went over to the girls. Bella could see that Matthew as worried, as he lifted both Bella and Whittney up.

That's when two uniformed officers came out of the car. Bella eyes went wide she was shaking.

“No..no..I just want Mama home..”

Matthew looked at the small omega and gently hushed her. Then he looked to see the two alphas head over. Berwald frowned when he saw the men but walked over anyway.

“Birdie, why don't you take the girls inside.” Gilbert said gently.

Mathew nodded and quickly went inside, when the other kids asked what was going on he simply hushed them.

“I think it's time for a nap for girls, boys can you stay quiet?” the boys nodded.

He quickly put all three on the guest bed, he could still tell that Bella and now Tina were worried. He patted their heads and kissed them as he sung a lullaby. When all three were asleep he went down stairs. He saw that the boys were watching what was happening outside and he couldn't help but bite his lip.

He quickly went to the phone and called Alfred, who at first was angry about Matthew disturbing them. Then when Mathew told him what was going on, he replied that himself and Arthur would be there in a few minutes.

Matthew hung up and went over to the children, he gently led them away from the window before he covered it. He didn't want the children to see what was happening. The boys seemed to understand and sat down on the couch. Lance walked over to Mathew.

“Should I call farfar?” (grandpa)

“Not just yet, let's see what your papa says okay?”

Lance nodded and sat beside Peter who was playing with building blocks. Matthew watched them worriedly, he knew that Berwald's children had lived without their mother for a few months about the year, but to lose him completely...he shook his head. He knew he shouldn't fear the worse, but he did, he was mostly worried about Bella who was only omega, without Tino she wouldn't have an omega to help her understand the changes that her body went through. True Matthew and Arthur could help but still it wouldn't be the same as a mother teaching their child.

The door opened and Gilbert came to get his coat, Matthew bit his lips again.

“Birdie, Berwald and I are going to the hospital, Alfred is going to join us.”

“How bad..”

“We don't know birdie but we do know one thing..” he pulled him into a hug.

“He's alive.”

Mathew smiled sadly but nodded.

“Don't worry birdie.”

“Just bring him home, his children need him.”

“Yes sir.”

X

Berwald, Gilbert, and Alfred arrived to the hospital. Tino was flown over from base camp and was transferred here. Berwald didn't like that, if his mate had a bad injury than transporting him wasn't a good idea. If that was the case he would have a talk with head doctor, in meaning that his fist with their face.

“Berwald Oxsterina.” a nurse called out.

“Here.”

“Follow me.” the nurse replied as the three headed after her.

It took them only few minutes and they were in Tino's hospital room. The said blond was asleep one arm was in a cast, along with his left leg. Their was also some bandages around his chest. Berwald quickly went to his mate side. He held his mate's uninjured hand, and touched his face. That touch woke Tino his lavender eyes looking up at his mate.

“Ber..”

“Tino..” he said with light tears in his eyes.

“I made it back..I'm a little banged up, but the doctor said I'll be fine in a couple months..and I was honorably discharged. I can help you with the kids and you can go back teaching and I could run the day care..”

“Hush, yer getting to excited..”

“I can't help it Ber, I'm home.. I get see you and our children, oh lord are they alright?”

“They're worried about you, ya want to call them?”

“I rather see them...”

“I'll bring them later.”

“Okay, I like that..” he yawned.

“Sleep, I'll be here when you get up.”

“Thank you...” Tino replied with a smile and feel asleep holding his mate's hand.

“No, thank you for coming back to me, and our family, my precious Fin.”


End file.
